Innocence: Luffy x Reader
by MugiYukiKuro
Summary: Luffy est t-il vraiment encore un enfant? Un vieux OS niais et mignon qui traînait dans mon pc pour débuter ici.
Tu étais assise sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement de Luffy , Ace et Sabo. Tu soupirais Luffy t'avais dit que pour son 17ème anniversaire , il t'invitait chez lui ainsi que « quelques » amis de votre classe à venir passer la soirée chez lui.

Tu regardais autour de toi ,quand tu avais acceptée son invitation tu pensais que ses « quelques » amis seraient , Zoro, Nami, Usopp,Sanji, Vivi , Robin, Rebecca Franky et Brook avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Mais pourtant, 10...20...50 ! 50 personnes était au moins était présente dans le salon du petit Mugiwara.

Tout le monde faisait un bruit fou ! Luffy et Bonney dévalisaient le buffet d'anniversaire que Sanji avait préparé. Ce dernier d'ailleurs engueuler les deux gloutons , enfin...il s'acharnait plutôt sur Luffy, car personne ne le verrait jamais maltraiter une femme.

Zoro et Nami buvaient comme des trous,Killer mangeait des nouilles, Brook,Sachi et Penguin draguaient si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça Robin Vivi et Rebecca , mais les trois femmes envoyèrent valser les trois pervers contre un mur, Ace très bourré , avait attaché Marco a une chaise et procédé à la vente au enchères de je cite «un ananas pas cher » comme il était écrit sur la pancarte que tenait ce pauvre Marco.

Ton regard se porta ensuite sur Eustass Kidd , qui rouler des pelles à toutes les filles bien foutu de la fête, ce mec sautait sur tout ce qui bouge et le pire, c'est que les nanas se laissaient faire ! Tu soupiras exaspérée,pourquoi Luffy l'avait invité ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'amour fou entre eux pourtant !

Tu attrapas une chips dans un paquet posé sur la table et bu un peu de ice tea. Il faudrait que tu parles à Luffy de tout ça.

Tu rejetas un rapide coup d'oeil à tout le monde , quand tu vis Kidd s'approchait de toi un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il avait laissé sa dernière victime au sol déjà au 7eme ciel visiblement. Tu sentais bien que le rouquin avait décidé que tu serais son nouveau joujou. Tu avais envie de partir mais tu n'arrivais pas à te lever, tu voulu alors répliquer au jeune homme de te laisser tranquille quand tu le vis partir sur le coté projeté par un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Tu fus surprise de voir que l'agresseur du rouquin n'était autre que ton hôte au chapeau de paille qui lança un « Pas touche ! » au roux qui fit un roulé boulé jusqu'au mur de la cuisine.

-Oi ! Mugiwara ! Siffla Kidd entre ses dents toujours à terre. Tu cherches les emmerdes ?!

-Ouais viens te battre ! S'écria le gamin au chapeau de paille.

Le roux se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, quand il se prit une poêle ? Dans la tête , jolie coup donné par Law qui était adossé contre le mur entre le salon et la cuisine.

-Qui est bruyant ce con...Soupira Law en regardant de haut sa victime assommé.

-Merci Traffy ! Cria Luffy.

Law ne répondit rien et retourna avec Bepo et Chopper. Luffy sourit et retourna te voir. Tu n'avais pas bougée. Le garçon s'assit prêt de toi et te regarda avec son sourire éclatant sur le visage. « Il es trop mignon » pensas-tu avant de te foutre une claque mental. Mais qu'est ce que tu disais comme conneries encore ?! Enfin, tu te décidas à le remercier.

-Merci Luffy ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais finir comme toutes les filles part terre ! Dis-tu.

-Je l'aurais pas laissé faire cet idiot ! Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal ! Fit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils et en frappant de son poing droit dans sa main gauche

Tu souris, sa réaction te touchait beaucoup. Tu te surpris alors à détailler le jeune brun de haut en bas, des cheveux cours en bataille accentuant son coté mignon,ses deux grands yeux noirs brillants de malice, sa petite cicatrice sous l'oeil prouvant qu'il était toujours le premier à chercher des ennuies, puis tes yeux se perdirent sur...son torse nu,car en effet Luffy avait enlever son t-shirt prétextant qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans la pièce, tu étais surpris de voir des muscles aussi bien dessines sur le corps svelte du garçon et tu te perdis donc dans tes pensées.

Luffy te regarda,se mit à rire de façon adorable et passa son bras autour de tes épaules et te tira contre son torse. Tu levas la tête vers lui en rougissant ne t'attendant pas à une telle proximité entre vous deux, tu questionnas alors Luffy sur le pourquoi du comment, et le jeune homme te répondit contre tout attente en arborant un sourire malicieux ;

« J'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartiens ! »

Ah ouais...ce gosse n'était peut-être pas si innocent qu'il y paraît.


End file.
